League Of Legends Battles
by n1p3
Summary: Several battles that take place during the League of Legends


"1 minute until minions spawn."

Janna looked around at her teammates. There was her usual 4, herself, Vladmir, Heimerdinger and Master Yi. The 5th spot was filled by Alistar. Janna hadn't fought with or against Alistar yet, so she wondered what he would be like. She turned to the vender and brought a Meki Pendant, as per usual. The others had already brought their items and were halfway into their lanes.

Heimerdinger had taken the centre lane. Vladmir and Master Yi had taken the lane on the right, which left Alistar heading towards the left lane. Janna took off after him, and it didn't take her long to catch up. She reached the furthest tower before him, and waited until he arrived. He caught up stopped next to her.

"30 seconds until minions spawn."

Alistar looked over to the nearby bushes. Janna was thinking the same thing. They had gotten there rather late, and by now the enemy team would be hiding in there. Janna thought back to who was on the other team. It was Dr. Mundo, Jax, Lux, Nidalee and Teemo. Teemo was a safe bet to be in the centre lane, and she hoped Nidalee wasn't hiding in those bushes. Her Javelin Toss was a real pain in the #$.

"Should we try it?" Alistar asked, looking back at Janna.

Janna looked over at him. "I'll send in a howling gale that will toss them into the air for a second."

"Good, I can pulverize, and that will toss them into the air as well, that will also stun them as well." He said and snorted slightly at the end.

"Right. Ready?" Janna asked as she got into position.

Alistar nodded, and Janna began to cast. The tornado began to build, and Janna nodded for Alistar to start moving. Alistar took off, and Janna followed behind. They approached the grass, and just before they got in, Janna's Howling Gale went flying past them. Alistar moved into the bushes just as Dr. Mundo and Lux came falling back down. Janna smiled at herself, and moved in to help Alistar. As soon as they landed, Alistar used pulverize, and the 2 went flying back into the air again. Janna began attacking Lux, and Alistar caught on and began to attack her as well.

Dr. Mundo was the first to react, he hurled his cleaver at Janna, but she was to quick, and dodged it just in time. Lux was almost dead at this point, and began to retreat. She sent a Light Binding spell at them, and it his Alistar, rooting him in place. Janna sped past him, and cast another Howling Gale, aiming it backwards towards Dr. Mundo, hoping Alistar could get him. Janna caught up with Lux quickly, and continued her assault, but the tower was coming up, and she knew she wouldn't be able to kill her that soon.

A bright light engulfed Janna, and she was now able to use a new spell. Smiling, she aimed a Zephyr at Lux, and sent it flying. Sure enough, it hit and Lux went down. Janna turned quickly, and just in time to see Dr. Mundo send a cleaver straight for her. This time she wasn't quick enough, and the cleaver got her in the arm, slowing her down. With her spells still recharging, she started to retreat, trying to run around him. No luck, he was on her in a second, and bashing into her rather heavily.

"Don't think so." Janna looked up to see Alistar come charging out of nowhere and slammed right into Dr. Mundo. He went flying backwards, but was quickly back on his feet, but retreated to his turrent.

Helping Janna up they headed back to the minions that were close by.

"1 out of 2 aint bad." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back, "You're not the one who got the kill though."

Heimerdinger cursed to himself. He had miss calculated the enemy Teemo. He was more cunning then he thought. As soon as he revived, he headed back down the centre lane. Teemo was already at his tower, but a group of allied minions was already upon him, and he retreated back slightly. Heimerdinger continued past the tower and caught up behind several of the minions who were still alive. He dropped a turrent behind them, and sent a Concussion Grenade at the enemy minions.

After the last one was dead, he, and the 3 caster minions that were still alive, moved forward. Heimerdinger was cautious now; this is how he died before. Going too far forward, and then Teemo appearing several feet away from him. Every few feet he would drop a turrent, just to be sure. The enemy minions were now upon him, and he sent another Concussion Grenade at them.

His minions were now dead, and the enemy ones were moving towards him. The made short work of his turrents, and moved towards him. Suddenly, Teemo appeared several feet away from him, and aimed his blow pipe towards Heimerdinger. Heimerdinger smiled. His calculations this time were spot on. Before Teemo could even attack, Master Yi came flying out of some nearby bushes. He moved like a blur and activated his Wuju Style. Teemo quickly turned to retreat but was too late.

A Concussion grenade landed right in front of him, and stunned him. Heimerdinger dropped a turrent next to him and Master Yi raised his sword for the final blow. Teemo shut his eyes, and Master Yi brought down his sword, slicing through Teemo's chest.

"Ha, the plan was a success." Heimerdinger cried out as he moved towards the enemy's turrent.

Master Yi nodded towards him, and took off back into the bushes towards his own lane.

Heimerdinger set up his turrents around the enemy turrent, as it slowly knocked off his minions. Looking up, he could see the enemy Teemo already on his way back. Heimerdinger's eyes widened.

"How on earth? He must of had a revive, the cunning weasel." Looking back at the turrent, he had to act fast if he wanted to finish it off. He continued his assault, and waited for the Teemo. "Come on, just move a fraction more towards me, and excellent." Heimerdinger tossed a grenade towards him, and Teemo walked right into it. It didn't last long, but it was enough for Heimerdinger to finish off the turrent.

"Ha ha." He cried, as he spun around, and high tailed it as fast as his legs could take him back towards his own tower.

Vladmir was having trouble holding his own against both Jax and Nidalee. They were both strong players, and continued to slowly knock his health down. Vladmir looked down the empty a joining lane. It was empty. If Master Yi was coming back, he was taking his time. Sighing he looked back just in time to see Jax come flying towards him. Quickly, he cast Sanguine Pool, and sunk into a pool of blood on the ground. Jax landed right in it, and Nidalee was coming towards them.

As soon as Vladmir returned to normal, he popped an exhaust and a Hemoplague on Jax, and began to suck the blood out of him. Jax began to retreat, and Nidalee sent a Javelin towards him. He dodged it, but it was enough to let Jax get away.

Cursing to himself, he moved back towards his own tower. He Transfusioned several minions on the way back, and was at full health by the time he got back. He waited, and soon enough the enemy minions were coming towards him. He was alone now, and prepared to Transfusion the closest minion. Moving forward he cast it, and then went straight into Sanguine pool. When he came out, he didn't even notice a spear on his left come flying out of the bushes straight towards him.

Looking up he also saw Jax, once again, leaping towards him. Frowning he cast Tides of Blood at them and Transfusioned Jax. Nidalee came running out of the bushes, and Jax began to pummel Vladmir. Vladmir continued to Transfusion every chance he got, but he was on such low health. Vladmir then noticed a blur out of the corner of his eye, and smiled. Quickly he sunk into Sanguine Pool again, and as he did this, Master Yi charged in on Jax.

Bang, Jax was down, Nidalee continued her assault, but she was no use for the 2 of them combined. Together they managed to take her out. As she died, Vladmir looked down and admired her courage. He didn't even notice the massive surge of light headed towards him. The light passed through both Vladmir and Master Yi, killing them both instantly.

"Darn." Thought Vladmir. "I'll blame Master Yi for that one."


End file.
